


Bentos and Basketball

by karachix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karachix/pseuds/karachix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko makes bentos for himself and Aomine. Aomine is, to no one’s surprise, an Ahomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bentos and Basketball

**First Year of Junior High at Teikou**

“Dai-chan! Where are you going? Cafeteria’s this way.”

“Shut up, Satsuki. I’m going to play some ball. It’s been too long.”

“What’re you talking about, you basketball nut? You just had practice this morning. Oi, Dai-”

Aomine waves her off as he heads to the gym. Wanting to practice alone, he veers off the path to the main gym and heads to the fourth gym instead.

Opening the door to the gym, Aomine heads inside. As the door slides shut behind him, Aomine kicks off his shoes and starts to strip out of his school uniform. He’s just finished unbuttoning his shirt when a voice rings out from behind him.

“Excuse me. I don’t mind the view, but-”

“AHHgg-”, turning around, Aomine yells, “what the fuck? Who the fuck is there?”

“I’m right in front of you.”

Looking down, Aomine sees a mop of unruly light blue hair and blank blue eyes.

“Who are you? Nevermind, I don’t care. Get out of here, I want to practice.”

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. I’m on the third string of your team, y’know. Also, if anyone’s got to leave, it’s you, Aomine-kun. I’ve been practicing here since the first day of school.”

“What- How do you know my name?” _Since the first day of school? This kid must love basketball._

“Who doesn’t know your name? You’re kinda like a celebrity. Whenever you’re playing on the court, everyone turns and watches you.”

Flattered, Aomine awkwardly rubs the back of his head where his neck is heating in embarrassment.

“Um..So you’re practicing here too? I don’t mind sharing the court.”

“I should be saying that, Aomine-kun.”

“Shut up and turn around. I need to finish changing. We can practice together if you want.”

Aomine finishes stripping and proceeds to put on his practice t-shirt and shorts and his basketball shoes. Aomine looks up only to find that Kuroko disappeared.

“Kuro-”

“I’m right here, Aomine-kun.”, Kuroko says from the other end of the court.

“Jesus. When did you do that?”

“When you were pulling up you pants. Nice boxers by the way.”

“You-”

“Aomine-kun, please hurry up. I want to play some basketball before the lunch period is over.”

“Fine. How good are you at shooting?”

“I’m very bad at it.”

“Hah? What do you mean ‘you’re bad at it’?”

“Exactly as I said it, Aomine-kun. I can pass very well though.”

“You can’t win by passing.”

“That’s correct, but I can help you win.”

Aomine gazes at Kuroko, stunned. He’s impressed by Kuroko’s gall and his resolve.

“How exactly are you gonna do that?”

“You’ll see.”

The two proceed to play one on one. Aomine starts off the game by scoring constantly. He doesn’t even have to dunk against Kuroko. He just needs to run to the net and toss it in. This pattern continues until Kuroko passes out on the gym floor.

“Aomine-kun, I’m very sorry, but I am about to die. Will you please tell my mother I love-”

“Shut up, idiot! A little exercise won’t kill you.” _He does look a little blue though,_ Aomine thinks.

“Maybe exercise won’t, but hunger will.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s go eat.”

Not bothering to look behind himself, Aomine grabs his schoolbag, changes his clothes, and puts on his other shoes. He heads towards the school rooftop and sits, sprawling his legs and placing his schoolbag between said legs. Aomine begins digging in his bag. He pulls out a squished onigiri and opens it to take a bite-

“Is that enough food for you, Aomine-kun?”

“FUCK. When did you get here?”

“I walked here with you, Aomine-kun.”

Kuroko is sitting right next to Aomine, mirroring his position; however, Kuroko has a two-tiered deluxe bento instead of a lumpy rice ball.

“Wow. I wished my parents would make me such nice bentos.” Aomine says forlornly while staring at his convenience store bought onigiri.

“My parents didn’t make this bento, I did. I live alone.”

“Really? Make some for me too. I’ll eat them with you.” _So you wouldn’t be lonely._

Kuroko gently smiles and nods. His ears are turning red, Aomine notes.

“Would you like some potato salad? Sausages?” Kuroko offers as he raises his bento to shield his face.

Aomine grabs a mini sausage and examines it critically.

“What is it, Aomine-kun? Not to your liking?”

“Nah. It’s just that the bentos I see on TV have octopus shaped sausages.”

“I’ll see what I can do for next time.”

**Third Year of Junior High at Teikou**

At this point, Kuroko has dutifully researched different kinds of food to place in his and Aomine’s bento. Kuroko only includes a certain dish if he’s sure it’s delicious and nutritious. He also keeps a notebook where he records all of Aomine’s reactions, which isn’t saying much because Aomine is a bottomless pit that eats anything and everything.

For today’s bento, Kuroko has prepared:

Chicken Katsu

  * Aomine’s rating: None because he was too busy chewing to answer.
  * Kuroko’s note: Make the katsu extra crispy because Aomine likes to hear a crunch when he bites into it like an animal (do not mention this to Aomine because he will deny it until he dies).



Steamed Tofu 

  * Aomine’s rating: “eh” 
  * Kuroko’s note: The steamed tofu should clear the palate between bites of the oily chicken katsu. 



Renkon Salad 

  * Aomine’s rating: “crunchy” + slight nod
  * Kuroko’s notes: The renkon has a very refreshing taste and it has good nutritional value. 



Rice with Furikake 

  * Aomine’s rating: “it’s good” 
  * Kuroko’s notes: Do NOT use pink furikake. Aomine ate pink colored fish food when he was younger and vomited for hours; therefore, he can’t stand the sight of pink flakes. 



Kuroko carefully places each dish into Aomine’s bento box, a dark blue box with flames (“Shut up, Tetsu. It’s cool.”), and wraps the box in a dark blue furoshiki. Kuroko grabs Aomine’s bento box and his own and heads outside. He places the bento boxes in the basket at the front of his bicycle and bikes to school. 

During lunch period, Kuroko grabs the two bentos and heads to the fourth gym. Aomine isn’t there, a disturbing occurrence that’s happening more and more frequently. Before, Aomine and Kuroko would play basketball for half the lunch period and then eat together on the rooftop. Now, Kuroko would be lucky to find him in school at all. Knowing that, Kuroko heads to the rooftop hoping that Aomine will at least be there. Thankfully, Aomine is there. He’s laying on the ground with a Busty Beauties magazine opened across his face. 

“Aomine-kun.” Kuroko says as he shakes Aomine’s shoulder. 

“Urgh. What, Tetsu?” Aomine lifts the magazine off his face and sits up. 

“I looked for you in the gym again, but you weren’t there.” 

“Shut up. I don’t need to go there anymore. I’m already too good.” Aomine says as he stands up and stretches. 

“You aren’t perfect, you know. A strong opponent will come along one day.” 

Kuroko gets up and holds the bento out towards Aomine. 

“If you won’t go to practice, then maybe you don’t deserve my bentos.” Kuroko quips lightly. 

“Who says I want your shitty bentos?” Aomine yells as he slaps the bento out of Kuroko’s hands. 

Kuroko is stunned. He stares at Aomine silently. 

“Shit! Tetsu, I didn’t mean-” Aomine starts to explain only to find that Kuroko had picked up the bento and disappeared. 

“Dammit.” Aomine says as he starts to kick his stuff around in frustration. 

Meanwhile, Kuroko has sat down on a bench outside of the fourth gym. He unwraps the furoshiki and lifts the bento box lid. The chicken katsu is in disarray, the tofu cubes have broken apart, and the salad and rice have mixed together. Surveying the damage, Kuroko starts to cry. As tears start to roll down Kuroko’s cheek, a finger reaches toward his cheek and gently catches a tear. Kuroko follows the finger towards a mouth. 

“Salty.” 

“Murasakibara-kun, what are you doing here?” 

“I was sleeping in the gym, Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara slowly explains as he reaches a hand towards the bento on Kuroko’s lap. 

Kuroko, aware of what Murasakibara is doing, holds the bento to his left side. Murasakibara sighs as if exhausted by the effort he just expended. He sits down on Kuroko’s right. 

“Kuro-chinnnn.” Murasakibara whines as he reaches his long ass arm toward the bento box. 

Even with Kuroko stretching to the left with all his might, Murasakibara still manages to grab a slice of chicken katsu. He plops it in his mouth and starts chewing slowly.

“Mmmm. Crispy. Did you make this, Kuro-chin?” Murasakibara asks as he reaches towards the box for more. 

“I did.” Kuroko answers as he starts to slap at Murasakibara’s still outreached arm.

“Ahhh, cute and can cook. Marry me, Kuro-chin.” Undeterred, Murasakibara continues reaching for the bento box. 

“I respectfully decline, Murasakibara-kun. This bento isn’t for you, please stop trying to eat it.” 

Aware that his efforts to slap Murasakibara’s hands away are futile. Kuroko employs a new strategy, tickling. He risks putting the bento onto his lap to focus both hands on tickling Murasakibara’s sides. 

“Who is it for then? They’re not here so just give it to me, Kuro-chin.” 

Murasakibara is now irritated because he’s being tickled and annoyed because he’s being denied delicious food. He reaches his left arm over Kuroko and squishes Kuroko into his side, effectively stopping Kuroko from tickling him and bringing the bento closer. Murasakibara grabs another piece of chicken katsu and plops it in his mouth. 

“That bento is for me, you purple piece of shit.” Aomine yells as he glares at Murasakibara. 

_Why the fuck is Murasakibara hugging Kuroko? Why is Kuroko letting him?_ Aomine thinks. 

Murasakibara finishes chewing and lazily raises his glance towards Aomine. 

“Huh? Mine-chin, this bento can’t be for you. Kuro-chin has been feeding it to me this entire time.” 

“Please stop lying, Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko says after detaching himself from Murasakibara’s side and regaining his breath. Being squished by a massive giant into said giant’s side made it hard to breathe.

“I’m not lying, Kuro-chinnn.” drawls Murasakibara as he once again squishes Kuroko into his side. 

“Get your hands off my Tetsu!” Aomine shouts as he starts towards the purple-head on the bench. 

“Hmmm. Too much effort.” is all Murasakibara says as he releases Kuroko and stands up. He grabs another piece of chicken katsu and lays a massive hand on Kuroko’s head. “Thank you for the meal, Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara says as he ambles away from Kuroko. 

With his opponent gone, Aomine loses steam immediately. 

“I wasn’t aware that I was yours, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko says as he arches an eyebrow at Aomine. 

Aomine’s ears turn beet red as he starts to explain. 

“Y-y- you aren’t mine, but I want you to be.” Aomine stammers as he looks down at the ground.

“I’ll be yours if you’ll be mines, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko gently says. 

_Holy shit_ , thinks Aomine. _No way._

“Tetsu, are you su-” 

“Just sit down, Aomine-kun. And finish this bento. I worked very hard on it you know.” Kuroko teases. 

Unable to speak, Aomine does as Kuroko ordered. He sits down and reaches for the bento on Kuroko’s lap. 

“Uh-uh. Don’t you want me to feed you?” Kuroko deadpans as holds the bento still on his lap. 

“I- I-” Aomine’s entire face is flushed now.

“Say ‘ahh’, Aomine-kun. It’s chicken katsu. It’s super crispy so you can pretend to be a lion tearing off a chunk of zebra if you want.” 

“Oi, Tetsu, I don’t-” Aomine’s complaints were smothered by the piece of katsu Kuroko shoved into his mouth. Aomine starts chewing thoughtfully, _totally not thinking of himself as a lion, shut up Tetsu_ , as he makes eye contact with Kuroko. Kuroko smiles gently at him and _holy shit, he’s beautiful. I want to be with him for the rest of junior high, for high school, and for the rest of my life._

Kuroko’s eventual blush as they maintained eye contact meant that he thought the same.

**Author's Note:**

> And then, Aomine is still disillusioned and AoKuro splits to go to different high schools. :( jk, they probably make up after Seirin beats Touou.
> 
> "I need some MuraKuro." I say as I write AoKuro.


End file.
